


Thoughts and Thinking

by rdngbks2103



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tail Next Generation, Fairy Tail Second Generation, fairy tail new generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdngbks2103/pseuds/rdngbks2103
Summary: Nasha engages in thoughts about Greige, which leads to thinking.
Relationships: Greige Fullbuster/Nasha Dragneel
Kudos: 1





	Thoughts and Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> If you see this short story posted on Tumblr, I posted it under the same username a while back.

I like him. I, unquestionably and undoubtedly, like him.

Now, am I speaking of him platonically? Yes. Am I speaking of him romantically? Also yes.

I’m not afraid to admit that. I see no harm in admitting that to myself. 

The moment I realized I felt more towards him than I did with any other of my friends, I hesitated and thought about it for days before making a “final” decision. I wanted to make sure that I wasn’t convincing myself of a lie I made up on my own.

That it wasn’t just infatuation. That it was genuine love that was more heartfelt than what I felt for others.

For instance, the Trouble Twins are like my irritating and bitter, yet comforting and kind-hearted older siblings, and I can never see myself giving them anything more than familial affection. This applies to my family and friends too.

Except Greige Fullbuster. 

Although, I think I am treating him the same I would with anybody else, just with slight differences.

An appropriate example would be when I show affection: to others, it would be through words and small gifts; however with him, I tend to express my affection through physical touch and spending quality time with him.

Honestly, using this example to show “slight differences” on how I treat Greige versus others wasn’t a good idea; either way, I don’t think anyone takes note of how I treat Greige versus others.

I don’t even think that Greige takes note of how my behavior changes when I’m with him.

Maybe he just doesn’t care. Maybe he just ignores it. It’s kinda upsetting that he doesn’t notice how I change or act when I’m with him. 

I mean it seems that way.

Either he doesn’t care that I have certain feelings for him and ignores it in an effort to passively reject me or is just plain dumb.

What if he’s doing the same thing I am with him? Treating me differently from others and I don’t notice it because I’m so focused on what I’m doing? Does he show his affection towards me in a different way than I do? 

He definitely does. I think.

Well, the main question in my mind that is constantly in my mind is whether I’m being friendzoned or not.

A quick knock echoed through my bare room and, truthfully, it startled me. I should get to furnishing and decorating this place so there isn’t that much of an echo whenever a sound was made.

I almost called out to my mama to ask whether she or papa were expecting someone, then I realized that I live alone now. It’s been over a week since I’ve moved in this apartment and I’m struggling a bit being on my own. It’s awkward.

I sat up on my bed and pushed myself off. “Please don’t be a neighbour wanting to welcome me into the area,” I muttered. 

Don’t get me wrong, I like meeting new people and making new friends. The issue I have with meeting new people, right now, is that I look disheveled and I am unwilling to fix my appearance.

“I’ll just tell them I can’t talk right now.”

I undo the locks and open the door slightly, “Hello! Right now I can-”

“Do you wanna go out to 8-island right now?” 

Excuse me? 

I widened the entrance, staring at the person on the other side of the door. It took a few seconds for my brain to process that it was Greige Fullbuster.

“I’ve been craving their Ruby Parfaits recently and I don’t plan on going alone,” he pauses, “even if I’m just getting take out.” He raised his hand to his neck to start scratching it. “And yes, you can order from their menu when we get there. I’ll pay the bill. I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t willing to do that for you,” he added.

I expressed my gratitude by going in for a hug, which he accepted. I squeezed his body and buried my face in the crevice of his neck, “Thanks.”

I knew well that my words came out faint and unintelligible, and I also knew that Greige was able to determine what I said.

“Yeah yeah,” he exhaled. “Tell me when you’re ready to go. I’m not in a hurry, so take your time.”

Is this how he shows his affection? Through spending quality time with others? With me?

Oh gosh, I’m head over heels for this boy...man? 

I’m in love with Greige Fullbuster.


End file.
